


Tasty Clean-up

by Angelise (angelise7)



Category: Diagnosis Murder
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2017-11-22
Packaged: 2019-02-05 13:14:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12795345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelise7/pseuds/Angelise
Summary: BBQ is so very messy!





	Tasty Clean-up

**Author's Note:**

> This is a *very old* piece and was dumped in AO3 by a now defunct Archive I used to subscribe to. I haven’t reworked it - so if you find something that’s not kosher, drop me a note. Enjoy!

 

 

"Stop that!"

Steve wiped his mouth and stared innocently at his lover. "Stop what?” 

"Stop staring at me." 

The blond cop took another bite of his bbq beef sandwich. "I have no idea what you're talking about." 

Jesse reached for his drink. "Puhlease. You've been staring at me solid for the past 30 minutes."

"That's because you're so sexy." 

Jesse rolled his eyes. "Duuhh! We both know that's an established fact. So . . . try again."

Steve looked at his watch. "Hey! It's time to lock up." He tapped his lover on the nose. "Be right back." The older man slid off his stool. "And don't be sneaking any of my french fries." 

Jesse chuckled, his hand frozen in mid air over Steve's plate. "Damn, that man is good." 

A voice called back to him. "I'm a detective, remember? I know how the criminal mind works."

Laughing, the doctor grabbed another bbq rib and tore into the succulent meat. He gnawed until the bone was clean. Tossing it on his plate, he snagged a napkin and wiped his hands. Catching a glimpse of his face in the reflective side of the metal napkin holder, the young man grimaced as his lover returned to his seat.

"No wonder you were staring. I've got bbq sauce all over my face.” 

Another napkin was reached for but before Jesse could start the cleanup process Steve's hand stopped him. 

"Wait. Don't." 

Jesse looked quizzically at his lover. "Huh?"

Steve leaned forward and licked the smudge of sauce from his lover's chin. With a wicked light in his eyes, he allowed his tongue to tease along Jesse's bottom lip. 

"Half the fun of bbq is cleaning up the mess." The detective lifted a sauce-covered finger and smeared it across his silent lover's mouth. "And we both know that cleanliness is next to godliness." 

Jesse captured the older man's messy finger and sucked on it suggestively. "For some reason, I think the cleanliness you have in mind is not going to get us through the pearly gates." 

Steve tangled his large hand in Jesse's hair and pulled the man closer. "Just so we're together, I don't care where we end up." 

With barely a hint of exertion, Steve lifted Jesse off his stool and onto the counter. He expertly removed his lover's tie and with a nibbling kiss to Jesse's chin, unbuttoned his shirt. Admiring the man's slender torso, Steve slid off the wrinkled garment.

"God, Jesse. You're so damn gorgeous. Why the hell do you waste your time on me? I'm too . . ."

Jesse halted his lover's words with his mouth, his kiss stealing away the all too familiar worries the older man had about their relationship.

"First off, I don't waste my time with you. You're everything I want, everything I need." Jesse smiled at his lover. "And secondly, you're not too anything." 

The doctor pulled on Steve's shoulders and pressed the taller man's head to his chest. "You're absolutely perfect."

Jesse stretched his arm down and pinched his lover's butt. "Except of course when you steal my Butterfingers and think you're getting away with it." 

A laugh rumbled out and the detective hugged the smaller man. "I just can't resist those candy bars." 

"How 'bout I give you a different taste of sweetness to enjoy." Jesse captured his lover's mouth and initiated a deep wet exploration. 

Several seconds later, the blond detective pulled back and sucked in air. "Searching for my tonsils, doc?"

Jesse licked his lips. "I never seem to be able to find them." He grabbed Steve's chin and pulled him close again. "Maybe I should take another look."

Steve took a fortifying breath, readying himself for another one of Jesse's heart stopping kisses. "Who am I to stand in the way of you perfecting your assessment skills? Just think of the countless patients that will benefit from the expertise you gain at my expense."

Jesse pulled his lover's jersey shirt free of his pants. Searching out the warm naked skin underneath, he whispered, "Shut up and kiss me."

"Your wish is my . . . DAMN!"

A plate of bbq flew through the air; the result of Steve reaching for the counter and missing. The two men stared at the detective's sauce-covered hand. A silly grin spread across the older man's face.

"What a mess."

Jesse reached to the side. "Let me get you a napkin." 

"I have a better idea."

Jesse watched in stunned amazement as his lover smeared his messy hand across his naked chest. The cold sauce had an instant affect on his nipples, the dark circles of flesh wrinkling into hard nubs. The sensation was heightened a million times more as the heat of Steve's mouth closed over one of the bbq stained peaks.

"Oh . . . oh . . . shit!" 

The detective's tongue traveled across the doctor's naked chest, tortuously slow in its cleansing away of the sweet sauce. Eventually it found its way to a patch of skin that was way too close to Jesse's navel.

"St . . . Steve? No . . . no bbq down . . . down there."

The large man lifted his head and smacked his lips. "Maybe not but I'm pretty sure I will find a special sauce that will go just great with our bbq ribs."

The sound of a zipper opening broke the silence.

"STEVE!"

 

~Finis~

 


End file.
